


A tattoo for a lengthen hand hold

by willginski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: tattoo artist au with flower shop au





	A tattoo for a lengthen hand hold

It’s been a slow day at the parlor. You were supposed to have an appointment now but the customer canceled last minute due to some things they can’t avoid. So here you are, hanging on the bench infront of the parlor, smoking and watching the world go by. It was a chilly kind of lazy day, you enjoy the sound of people chattering excitedly at the cafe right down the streets, the soft sound of machine whirring inside the parlor and you look up at the bright and colorful shop right across the street from the parlor. You smiled against your cigarette when you notice the older Anderson talks to his plants as he waters them. Over the time you worked there, you develop a little bit of crush towards that man. It was not your fault that you fell for the charming smile he gives to the customer or when he just looks so serene and handsome when he checks out the flowers at the shop like its the most amazing thing he has seen. Oh how you wished he looked at you like that. Your crushing was made apparent when Gavin pointed it out one day. And everyone in the tattoo parlor sees it and agrees on the fact that you are very much very inlove with the man who only spares you a few words of greeting. Gavin always teases you whenever Nines opens up his shop or whenever he walks by the parlor and if you were tattooing someone at the moment, you would put your tattoo gun down and watch him walk by. 

You threw your cigarette butt in the almost filled ash tray beside you and walked across the street towards the shop. You knocked on the window, smiling and waving when the man on the other side of the glass turned to look at you. You could see him restraining himself on giving you an eyeroll. Lets just say your charisma check is always a critical fail the d20 dice whenever you talk to him. Because of your shitty social skill, you weren’t exactly on his ‘favourite person’ list because of that one incident where you accidentally embarrassed him in front of his customers. Well, it wasn’t your fault that when you learnt his name is Richard, you thought his nickname was Dick. And that got you downgraded from ‘eh im okay with them’ person to ‘what the fuck is this weirdo still here’ person. But you are still on his ‘tolerable person’ list and you get to call him by his actual nickname, Nines. You see him putting down his watering can and walked out of the shop to lean on the window you just knocked. 

“So what secrets did the plants tell you today?” You mentally punched yourself in the face for that shit conversation starter. But you could hear him chuckle at your comment and your heart soared, score one of the geek!, you thought as you light up a cigarette. “If it weren’t for the fact that your shop is right across of mine, I would think you’re either obsess with me or you have a crush on me.” He says as he plucks the cigarette you just lit out of your mouth and smoked it himself. You looked up at him dumbfounded and blushed when you see him smoking your cigarette. Which had touched your lips. You turn head down to watch your feet when he turns to look at you with an eyebrow raised “So, which is it?” he asks as he keeps on smoke the cigarette that’s been on your lip. On your lip, like an indirect kiss or some sort. You are very much freaking out, mentally and physically, over that fact and you just blurt out a, “hey! looks like I forgot I have an appointment right now. Catch ya later, flower boyyo!” You awkwardly gave him a wink and finger guns him before jogging back to your parlor and entered hastily. 

Everyone in the shop had seen the exchange, Jason was giggling while he works on a tattoo on a customer, Tina who’s working the counter gave you a thumbs up and Gavin openly laughed at your face. “You should’ve seen your face! God that was so priceless. I’m pretty sure he’s thinking how much of a weirdo you are right now, (y/n).” Gavin had laughed so hard he had to sit down to catch his breath. You rolled your eye at your best friend and purposely lean on him with your full weight, "Shut the fuck up, noob. It’s not like you’re any different. Oh Connor, Oh beautiful baby faced Connor” You said in a mocking sweet voice. That earned you a pinch on your thigh. “Okay, now YOU. Shut up.” You mocked a laugh at the man and he just gave you a middle finger. “Get off me you mooch. Unlike you I have a job to do.” You made a face at him and moved to sit at the seat Gavin was sitting, “It’s not like it’s my fault my customer bailed on me.” “maybe its because you have so much geek tattoo on you they’re afraid your nerd would rub off on them.” “Oh shut up, tattoos are art and you shouldn’t insult art.” Gavin shuts his mouth at that and nods with a smile, “Point taken, flower boyyo.” He escaped with a laughter towards the studio for fear you might flung the nearest item towards him.

You were cleaning up after a walk in customer when the bell on the front door rang, signalling someone had entered the parlor. You heard Gavin greeted them and him, chuckling? You inwardly shrug and finish clearing up your area before Gavin called you from the front desk. You answered and grabbed your cup of coffee, sipping on it as you walked from the studio to the front desk only to nearly choke on your coffee when you realize who it was. You coughed wildly into your palm and Gavin’s hand automatically went to your back to give it a pat. You could’ve swore you see Nines’ face changed from irritated look to indifference in mere seconds. You thought he really does dislike you to a certain level that made him do that face when he sees you. You deflate alittle but turned to Gavin to avoid looking like a kicked puppy if you made eye contact with Nines. 

“So what’s the sitch?” "First of all, you nerd. Second of all, our neighbour here wanted to get a tattoo.” 

“Oh cool-” 

“From you.” 

You thanked god you had put down your coffee cup because if you were still holding it you’re afraid it might’ve get crushed in your hand. You turn to Nines and your eyes widen in surprise, “Cool cool cool cool cool. So what is it that you want me to tattoo on you?” Gavin gave you a really wide smile and lean in to whisper in your ear, "Pray real hard he gets to take off his shirt.” And slink away as you blushed at that. Now that you’re facing Nines, you could see that he wasn’t irritated at you, he was irritated at.. Gavin? But what did Gavin do that made him the receiving end of Nines’ face? you thought but ignored it for the sake of good customer service. Nines cleared his throat and took out his phone to show you a sleeve tattoo that runs from the chest to the back of his hands, “I want to design done, if that’s alright.” you took his phone from his hand and ‘ooh-ed aahh-ed and woaw-ed’ at it all while looking super amazed. "Oh damn, flower boyyo! This is a sick ass design!” you excitedly told him, that gained you a soft smile coming from the man. The design was a biometric design starting from the chest with dashes of flowers in between. “Give me two days tops to make a stencil out of it. Oh my god can’t wait to get this done!” You’re so excited you forgot who are you tattooing and the fact that, he indeed will take off his shirt for you, when you’re tattooing him. 

“Can you send me the design via bluetooth?” Nines shook his head and gave you a suave smile, “I’ll text it to you. What’s your number?” You stopped your movement half way and look up at him, did he just.. did he just casually asked for your number?, your dork brain is screaming at you and your heart is already out of your chest, writhing on the floor because, your crush had just asked for your number. “U-uhh..” You had to clear your throat and shook your head to get your mouth connected with your brain again. “I-I’ll type it down on your phone.” You quickly typed in your phone and pass it back to him without saving it. You were still trying to comprehend what had happen when you jumped at the sound of your ringtone. “Now you have my number. I’ll text it to you later, okay?” He says, still flashing his suave smile and then he winks. He mcfucking winked at you with that smile plastered on his face and for the love of god it has your heart spluttered to a stop. And you only managed stare at him dumbfounded as you watch him walk out of the store.

You turn to Gavin who’s watching the entire exchange and you immediately let your freak out, “What the fuck?! What the flying fuck?! Did you see that?! Gav!! Did you FUCKING see that?!” Gavin was also freaking out with you but he’s laughing while you’re genuinely freaking out. “Ho..ly.. SHIT!!!!! That actually fucking happen!! Oh my fuck!!” Gavin laughed his ass off again for the second time that day and you can’t help but join him laughing. It took the both of you 20 minutes to cool down. “Oh my god. oh my good fucking god. That man is going to kill me one day” “Not if he smash your pelvis first!” with that you smack your bestfriend in the head.

The first text you received from Nines was the picture of the tattoo and a ‘Can’t wait to see you in action’ and that got you squealing and nearly punching Gavin in the face when the other decided its a great idea to chill in your room when you’re excited. Since then, both of you have been casually texting each other, usually Nines is the one initiating the texts. He always sends you a good morning with a picture of his flowers or plants or even a blurry picture of Connor he took which you gave it to Gavin. Finally you’re done with the stencil and it was time you see his naked torso get on with the epic tattoo. Gavin has been teasing you about it since morning and you felt like you haven’t had enough coffee for the day even tho you drank almost 6 mugs of coffee. 

You sent a quick text to Nines saying he could drop by anything and you’re just prepping area for Nines when suddenly you felt a presence behind you. Thinking it was Gavin trying to tease you for the millionth time that day, “I know what you want to say, Gav. Can’t I just enjoy my job for once? I mean yeah we both know he has a really hot bod and I’m definitely gonna enjoy my time tattooing him but really? I’m getting real tired of the relentless teasing since last night.” you sighed and turn to the presence behind you only to have your eyes nearly popped out of your socket and your face turning bright red. Nines is just smiling widely and looking very amused. “So when shall we start, (y/n).” the way his voice lowers an octave on your name does things to your heart and to your body. “U-uhh I-in a few minutes! Just give me a moment to prep the area! Wait at the lounge would you?” you nervously blurt out as you escape from him and running straight to Gavin. You put your face on Gavin’s shoulder and screamed into it. Gavin is used to you using him as a ‘venting pillow’ just pats you on the head, “That’s what you get for being such a loser, loser.” you just punched him at the side weakly and Gavin chuckled at that. He noticed that Nines is actively trying to murder him with his eyes from the lounge and he nudges you, “Uhh, apparently flower boyyo is trying to kill me with his eyes. I’m actually scared now. Get off me before he walks over here and stabs me with one of my own needles.” You reluctantly lets go of Gavin and turns to Nines only to see that the man is just flashing you one of his suave smile. “Ugh, if he keeps on giving me that smile I swear I’m going to have a cardiac arrest and high blood pressure.” Gavin only chuckled at that and went back to working on his customer’s tattoo.

You finished prepping the area and called Nines over. “You can take off your shirt.. if you’re comfortable with it.” you added quickly. Nines chuckled and took it off without answering you and dear god good lord almighty all the high heavens sweet baby jesus he is EXTREMELY WELL BUILT FOR A FLORIST, you thought and unconsciously licked your lips. What you didn’t realize was, Nines was watching your expression and his eyes darken for a second at you licking your lips. You took in a shuddering breath and asked him to lean back on the chair, “You ready for some pain, flower boyyo?” “It’s definitely better than you calling me ‘dick’” he winked at you and you just awkwardly laugh at that embarrassing memory. “Aalrighty then.” and with that you start, focusing entirely on doing the tattoo and obviously not on the rigged body you feel underneath your glove clad hands.

The tattoo session you had with Nines was just completing the chest and bicep part, then the second session was the shading of the area and you continuing down to his forearm. And then finally the last session, where you get to hold his hand for the final part of the bionic arm tattoo. During the last few session, you learnt that he had served in the army and the marines. His dad wanted him to become a cop but he felt like the cop life just doesn’t suits him. So he went and sign up for the army then continue on to being in the marine. Hence the wellbuilt body and his knowledge on different types of martial arts and weapons. You, a dork, was intrigued by his stories and his adventures, you wished the sessions never ends. But alas, here you are, almost completing his tattoo. 

Gavin could see you pouting the entire morning and watching the time like it had insulted your entire family lineage. He sighed at your slow brain and approached you that morning during a smoke break, “Ask him out for coffee.” “He could get coffee here.” “I mean ask him out on a date, dumbass.” You just turn to Gavin with the most scandalous expression, “I can’t just ask a very attractive man on a date! Have you seen me? I look like a raccoon shedding its fur. If not worse, like a balding raccoon drenched in garbage water. That’s what I look like on a daily basis.” “Not to him, you’re not.” you just rolled your eyes at your bestfriend’s attempt on making you feel better. “No I mean for real. Have you seen the way he looks at you when you’re talking about your geeky shit or that one story you thought was funny but it was not? Yo! It’s like some cliche rom com shit Tina likes to watch.” “As if.” “Believe it or not, I’m just saying. Oop, here comes your flower boyyo. Ask him out goddamnit.” He knocks your shoulder before leaving to attend to his customer. You scrunch your face at Gavin and turned to smile at Nines, “Ready for the final piece?” “I’m ready if you are.” and there he goes, flashing that damned handsome smile of his. Your heart still beats out of your chest at that sight but it dampens alittle at the thought that you won’t be able to talk with him much anymore because he’s not obligated to be stuck with you and you’re pretty sure he doesn’t want to hang out with a dork like you. You sat him down at the chair and he hold out his hand for you, you went from lovesick dork to professional tattoo artist in a second when the tattoo gun is in your gloved hand. 

The entire time you held his hand, you didn’t notice Nines took several pictures of you working on his hand tattoo and the fact that he had squeezed your hand to see if you noticed, which you didn’t. Instead of talking, both of you kept silent and the only sound coming from that area was the whirring of the tattoo machine and your fall out boy playlist playing softly on the speaker by the chair. By the time you’re done with his tattoo, you put down the tattoo gun and gently wipe the tattoo. That’s when you realize you held his hand for a very very long time. You wanted to pull your hand away but he clutched your hand in his. You turn up to him, blushing and he leans extremely close to you, “Do you want to go on a date with me?” he caught you off guard and it took you awhile to get your mouth to function instead of hanging uselessly open, you let out an awkward laugh instead. “Y-yeah sure! I mean yeah we could hang out, I’m not exactly a good date material. I mean have you seen me? Haha If you put a wet raccoon next to me I’m pretty sure you’ll me thinking the raccoon looks better than me-” he shut you up by kissing the corner of your lips. Your eyes widen a fraction and thank god you were sitting if not you’d be tumbling down on the floor by how much your knee shakes. Instead of you leading him to the front desk to settle his last tattoo payment, he pulled you up and both of you held hands the entire way to the front desk. He passed you the cash and leans towards you to plant a kiss on your cheek. “I’ll text you the details.” and with that he gave you a final wink and walked out of the store.

It took you a full 10 full minutes to come back to life and freak the fuck out.

Gavin is just snickering and happily collects 10bucks from Jason and Tina. “Told you they won’t make the first move.”


End file.
